


A bee in a new world

by divoha



Category: Soul collector (kitsunefire7), The Secret World
Genre: Bees, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divoha/pseuds/divoha
Summary: A crossover fic between SWL and the soul collector seriesFuncom owns SWLSoul collector belongs to kitsunefire7 on deviantart





	1. Waking up

It was cold. That was one of the first thoughts the enter jack’s mind. She sighed as she opened her eyes to be greeted by a thick forest, a thick layer of snow spreading around. There was something off though. The usual sounds of the creatures that inhabited Transylvania were non-existent for one. The scent of rotted blood, fire, and iron seemed to have dissipated for another. And finally, the color of the sky was much too bright. Transylvania was constantly overcast, but here there was a strong winter sun. Jack groaned as she rolled over and pushed herself to her feet. The fight with Mara had certainly taken its toll. Her ribs felt bruised and her energy was depleted.   
  
  
Sucking in a harsh breath, Jack took stock of her supplies. Her shotgun was gone but not her hammer, nor her boot knife. None of her clothes seemed have been messed with, and her messenger bag of basic rations and gear was still slung across her shoulder. That ruled out an enemy agent but still didn't rule out kidnapping.   
  
  
Jack shrugged and decided to roll with her situation. She picked a direction and headed off, not noticing the creatures following her.  
  
  
Jack soon came upon what looked like a normal village, except for the lack of modern technology. By now night had fallen and the place was quiet, save for the shrill sounds of monsters roving the streets. Jack calmly walked into the village readying her hammer.   
  
  
Crack. Jack was slammed rather harshly into the wall. Her was clutched in the talons of a creature that looked like a wendigo had gotten a little too happy with a harpy. The creature laughed, a shrill and high sound. “You. You little shite, how dare-” the creature screamed as it’s flesh was charred black and his insides practically boiled. Over the course of the day, Jack’s energy had slowly returned along with her ability to cast basic elemental magic. Now it was put to good use. Jack had found an entire pack of the creature devouring a child and had not taken kindly to the sight. She had charged in smashing and crushing the creatures, making sure that they suffered. She failed to notice a large number of lights leaving their bodies, but one had gotten lucky and tore open her back and side. That one wasn’t so lucky now. Finally noticing the state she was in, Jack leaned against the wall and whistled a low mournful tune. The lights slowly approached, following the tune. Soon, Jack was in a tightly knit clump of light. Some buried themselves under her back, while others covered themselves in the folds of her hoodie. Jack switched from whistling to silence as a thump was heard above her. She glanced up only to meet the eyes of what looked like a demon, but his ranks were missing and there was no he'll port in sight. Jack hummed to herself as this “demon” jumped from the roof and right into the gore jack had created. After that, well Jack slipped from the land of the living, blood loss catching up with her.  
  
  
(Help, I don't know where to go from here)


	2. Angels are assholes

Waking up is a pleasant for once. Usually there's a good deal of pain and The buzzing is asking all kinds of questions, but for once the pain is minimal and The buzzing is silent. Jack sits up, examining her surroundings. She seems to have been moved into someone’s house, if the bedroom is anything to go by. The furnishings are simple. She’s currently in a bed with a chair beside it. There’s a divider screen across from her, and jack can see a chest of drawers peeking out from behind. Rolling out the bed, Jack nearly faceplants into the floor as her legs collapse.

 

“Shit!” There is something tugging on her ankle. Looking back, Jack can see the bone pale hand emerging from the shadows of the blanket. One of her sister’s angels from the looks of the hand. These creatures are hauntingly beautiful in a weird sort of way. They have no face, are bone white, with gold geometric patterns all over their bodies. Their wings are completely made golden light with mock halos made of birch wood floating above their heads. They have silver swords stabbed throughout their bodies. They generally are ten feet tall but can shrink down to more manageable sizes. This one keeps tugging, trying to drag jack back into the bed. Jack is having none of it. She harshly yanks her leg out the angel’s hand before yanking the thing out of the shadows in the sheets. The creature screeches in indignation and flares it wings. Jack raises a single eyebrow. Looking at it’s full form, the damn thing seems to be emaciated and It’s usually haunting glow is barely a shimmer. She sighs as the creature continues screeching. It seems there are people in this house as she can faintly hear pounding footsteps coming up a set of stairs. Barricading the door with the chair and chest of drawers, Jack scrapes her thumb along her canines til the coppery taste of blood fills her mouth. Jack presses her back into the barricade and yanks on the creatures halo with her non-bloody hand. Once the creature is at chest level with jack, she takes her bloodied thumb and draws an X across its face. The angel stops screeching just as something hits the door, rocking the makeshift barricade. Jack hisses as the angel latches onto her arm, and folds in on itself till there is a simple geometric tattoo wrapping fully around her wrist. Jack still has no idea what jack does to these things to make them blood bind with anything but at least it’s useful for once.

 

THUMP! There's another hit to the door. The barricade slides forward, just enough for jack to stumble into the bed. Looking behind her, jack watches as the makeshift barricade and the door completely vanish, to reveal a demon and what looks like a human woman standing at his shoulder. This demon is different from the one in the alley, their colors are different. This one is more red compared to the alley demon’s gold.

 

The woman looks concerned while the demon looks pissed. “What was that screeching?” The demon practically demands. Jack simply shrugs. He seems more pissed off by her silence. His shoulders hunch forwards and his neck tenses. The woman reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. The effect is near immediate. The demon stops hunching and relaxes back. His anger has not fully left him but he seems just a little calmer.

 

“Can you talk?” The questions briefly catches Jack off guard, reminding her of her early days in kingsmouth. The people there would only ask that if they wanted to confess something or if they wanted to share critical information. Jack told herself it was okay to lie to these folks and shook her head.


	3. demons are not great at grilling especially when their lovers are around

Damian was confused by this. He had clearly heard the woman whistling in the alleyway. He had watched her enter the town, had watched burn and slaughter the soul eaters like some kind of demon. Now, only to find, she seemed to be far more quiet than he expected. What had stuck out to him last night was that he souls had reacted oddly to the woman. They had clung tightly to her and refused to enter the doors once they were successfully rounded up. 

“I watched you die.” The woman barely blinked at the statement, as if used to people telling her such a fact. This didn’t sit right with him, so he restated the words. The woman just raised an eyebrow as if saying so. He realized that line of questioning would probably get him nowhere.

“Do you know where you are or at least what happened last night?” The woman seemed to take a moment to consider before slowly nodding her head. He expected as much, considering the way she had been watching him closely. 

“Mind explaining how you, a human, incinerated a soul eater with minimal effort?” The woman shrugs nonchalantly, not saying a word. This pisses damian off. This woman had used magic that should be extremely dangerous to handle and here she was just shrugging it off.

He lurched forward only to feel sophie’s hand press against his chest. “Maybe we should hold off on the questioning. I’m sure she’s tired after dealing with whatever was screaming up here.”Sophie’s voice is soft but has an undercut of don’t argue with me. Damian growls, unpleased that he can’t continue without Sophie getting pissed at him. Eventually, he nods and Sophie smiles.

“Alright, I’m gonna go make lunch for us.” Sophie turns on her heel an wanders away. Damian gives one last glance over of the woman before following closely to Sophie.

Jack sighed and released the breathe she had been holding. While she didn't really mind beginning grilled by Mr.Angry, she would rather do it on her own terms. Most bees could handle an interrogation easily, but Jack had never had such luck. Humming to herself, as low as she can, Jack decided to wander the mansion. About ten minutes later, she found herself in what appeared to be a combat training room. The walls were full of various weapons, both modern and ancient. Hell, Jack could see her shotgun and sledge hammer along it. The room appeared rather spacious with no form of floor protection aside from what looked like a chalk circle it the middle of the room. There was single occupant. They looked to be a rather young demon, again no form of rank dominating his ears, with acid green seeming to be their favorite color. They seemed to be concentrating on their task. There is a tint of magic in the air but it is certainly not strong enough to affect reality. Jack wanders over, slowly releasing some pent up anima. The anima fuses with the magic and sparks the spell. Near Immediately the chalk circle is the floor bursts into a bright green flame.


End file.
